


[日花]白色的櫻花

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, My English is too poor to translate it, very short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 窗簾不如過往沉重地如同夜色墨黑，反倒透著大亮的天光，輕盈地好似正與細微的塵埃共舞。恍惚思索了下，這才想起今年的他已然升上高三，今天的他不用上課卻要等待放榜。





	[日花]白色的櫻花

鬧鐘響了起來，他緩緩睜開眼，看向一邊的窗。窗簾不如過往沉重地如同夜色墨黑，反倒透著大亮的天光，輕盈地好似正與細微的塵埃共舞。  
恍惚思索了下，這才想起今年的他已然升上高三，今天的他不用上課卻要等待放榜。  
他忽地踢開棉被，蹦跳著把家人全都吵醒，得到了妹妹一如既往嫌棄的咆哮與父母有些焦急的眼光。  
抓起桌上的准考證，他順著被打開的門直衝到父母的房間，在給電腦開機後才緩緩坐下。  
明明距離很短，也只衝刺了幾秒，但他卻莫名地心跳加速、氣喘吁吁，顫抖著移動滑鼠打開瀏覽器，顫抖著在鍵盤上移動依舊留著薄繭的指尖打出學校的名字，顫抖著點進了校系的官網，顫抖著打開了榜單。  
然後他瞄向已經被攢皺了的准考證，記下上頭的一串號碼，在整頁數字裡頭一個一個找。  
往右、往下、往右、往下……他記得這間學校只取八十人，現在多少了？  
他的視線開始亂飄，希望能抓住那組號碼。  
飄著到了盡頭又再回到開頭，他視線游移的速度漸漸緩了，呼吸聲也漸漸平穩，可心跳卻仍舊鼓動地厲害－－  
終於他在鄰近盡頭處找到那組微微發著光的號碼。  
他歡呼了聲，忽地踢開桌椅滑向門口，在父母鬆下的一口氣中轉瞬衝到了門外。  
他蹦上腳踏車，輕快地蹬著踏板，臉不紅氣不喘地飛車到了學校。  
心跳擂得更響，卻不妨礙他注意到放學鈴聲已從悅耳成了天籟。  
他只是筆直地衝向玄關，在離開教學樓的人流中精準地找到了一頭金髮的嬌小女孩。  
他大叫著跑向她，將她抱個滿懷，然後在漫天的櫻花和教科書的碎片間喊出了一直以來的心動。

**Author's Note:**

> 又名放榜紀錄(劃掉
> 
> 不要告訴我有網頁尋找功能！我當然知道！但是第一間學校放的時候我真的完全忘了這回事！手整個在抖！(然而我是用手機)


End file.
